


You Again

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a little time away from the stresses of her world, to relax and unwind. But a certain someone just had to show up and crash her vacation, literally.





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction’s Summer Fling 2019 Fic Exchange.
> 
> Prompt XO 08: All she’d wanted was a nice relaxing vacation away from the stresses of her world.
> 
> Special thanks to my alpha JenniseiBlack, my fandom bestie. What would I do without you? <3 I didn’t have time to get this beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own!
> 
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Behind her sunglasses, Hermione looked up at the cloudless blue sky and smiled. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the wonderful scent of the sea breeze, and dug her toes into the sand beneath her feet. She was happy to finally get a vacation, she needed the time to herself. There was a lot to be said for vacationing by yourself. She’d brought a book with her, one that she’d barely had time to read before, but now she thought she might actually be able to finish it. 

She’d been reading on the beach for about an hour, when the people around her started rustling around and talking excitedly. At first she ignored it, but when more people began behaving the exact same way, she tore her eyes from her book to look around her. 

They were all pointing up at the sky, the expanse of blue empty save for one bright spot. It almost looked like a comet, and it was coming closer and closer. Hermione returned to her book, uninterested. After some time, the excitement around her began to turn to fear. She looked up from her book again. People around her were now grabbing their belongings and running from the beach. Confused, she looked up at the sky again, at the comet, except it wasn’t a comet, it was a spaceship.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and stuck one finger in her book to mark the page. She recognized the small ship, as much as she wished she didn’t. She waited patiently while the people around her cleared the beach, scattering like scared animals. After the Battle of New York, no one dared to stick around when an alien aircraft appeared in their area. No one except Hermione. 

She waited patiently, ready to move if she needed to, but the ship crashed amongst the stretch of palm trees a half mile over, in a huge cloud of sand and smoke. Hermione just waited, she knew it would not take him long to come to her, and sure enough, a few minutes after the pod had crashed into the trees, a lone figure came stumbling out from the smoking wreckage. 

If she was being honest, she was surprised he was alone, he rarely traveled without his rag-tag team. The figure came closer to her and she could see the relieved expression on his face. She, however, was not amused. Still in her beach chair, she crossed her arms, and when he was within shouting distance, she yelled to him. 

“Peter! Why is it that everywhere you go, trouble seems to follow?”

He started to speak, but she held up a hand.

“Don’t answer that.”

“Come on Hermione, I really need your help. Don’t you want to even hear why?”

“No Peter, I know why, and I am going to say I told you so. You wouldn’t be in this mess if you hadn’t insulted the Sovereign and let Rocket steal their batteries. They‘re a very proud race and they have long memories, unfortunately you and your team put yourselves on their radar in a bad way.”

“Ok, first of all, that was years ago. Second, you think I _let_ him steal them?! I didn’t even know he had the damn things until we’d left! And it’s not my fault they can’t take a joke!”

“Look, you’ve interrupted my vacation, the one occasion I get some time to myself. You couldn’t have crash landed somewhere else?? How did you find me here anyway?”

“Er, um, I might have used facial recognition and energy scans to find your location...”

Hermione jumped up from her chair, throwing her book into the seat, her spot in the pages forgotten.

“PETER! I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what an invasion of privacy that is! You have lost your damn mind!”

“Well how else was I supposed to find you? No one else can perform your spells. Plus I wanted to see you… and now I might also need your help fixing the pod.” 

“Ha! Now that you’ve gone and properly crashed it? Of course you need my help. Where is everyone else? The Benatar?”

“They’ve gone to Contraxia to throw off the Sovereign. They have no idea I’m here and I’d prefer to keep them off my tail for a while. For all they know, I’m still with the team. They dropped the pod from the Benatar with a bunch of space junk and I just waited until they were far enough away to take off. Funny how the trash panda steals their batteries, but somehow I get all the blame. They seem to hate me the most, which is totally unfair!”

Hermione stood there with her arms crossed, a smirk creeping up into her lips. It was actually a bit comical to her, just how much the Sovereign high priestess had it out for Peter.

“And you don’t think your cocky attitude has anything to do with it?”

He opened and closed his mouth, totally caught off guard by what she’d said.

“I’m not cocky, I’m just very confident in my abilities!”

“Like I said, COCKY.”

She turned and started gathering up her things. 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, Peter? I’m leaving!”

He knew that if she left, he was really in hot water, so he tried a last ditch effort that he was sure would get under her skin. Crossing his arms, he drew himself up and plastered a smirk across his face. 

“Well I guess if you _can’t_ do it, I’ll go find someone who can.”

“Can’t do it??”

Hermione’s soft brown eyes sparkled with indignation as she took a step toward him.

“Oh, I assure you Peter, I _can_ do whatever it is you are wanting this time, and I guarantee no one else in a thousand mile radius will do it with the same level of skill _and_ tolerance as me,” she huffed.

Bingo. He only had to ruffle her feathers a teensy bit. Just enough that she’d feel the need to prove him wrong. Hermione did not like to be underestimated by anyone. He gave her his best attempt at an innocent smile. She eyed him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Alright Peter, what is it you need me to do this time?”

“Thank you Hermione, thank you! Ok, I tracked you down because I really need one of your cloaking spells on the pod. I seriously cannot go anywhere without that Ayesha chick on my tail and it’s made it nearly impossible to do anything at all. It’s awfully hard to do your job with someone chasing you, trying to blow you up literally ALL the time, and scaring away potential marks.”

He drew a deep breath as he finished, and looked to her tentatively. He was completely thrown when she burst out laughing.

“So, let me get this straight… you are being chased all over the galaxy by a woman with a seriously silly—albeit steadfast— grudge, and you want to drag me into this mess to hide you?”

“Er… yes?” He answered with a sheepish grin.

Hermione laughed at him again. This whole thing was so ridiculous that she could do nothing but laugh, picturing the barrage of Sovereign ships following Peter around the galaxy like a school of armed fish. 

“Well, she’s tenacious, I’ll give her that. Lucky for you Peter, I never liked that pretentious twat either, and nothing would please me more than to muck up her little crusade. I’ll help fix your pod, I’ll cloak it, and I’ll do you one better; I’ve got a whole two weeks of time to kill, so I’ll even come along for a bit. Take out a few of those stupid little remote-controlled “toys” of hers. I’ll cloak the Benatar for you too, I’m sure the rest of the team will be grateful for that as well.”

“Wait, so you’re really going to help me??”

She sighed.

“Against my better judgment, yes.”

A broad smile spread across Peter’s face. 

“You know, you really are the most brilliant witch that I know, Hermione.”

She smirked back at him.

“I’m the _only_ witch that you know. Now let’s go, we’ve got work to do.”

Later, after the necessary repairs had been made and the cloaking spell successfully blanketed over the small ship, Hermione smiled to herself as she strapped in for the flight. Her vacation may have had a bit of a rocky start, but it was actually shaping up to be quite interesting. After all, it was exhilarating to break a few rules… sometimes.


End file.
